Becoming Hermione
by lyricallydreamt
Summary: Dive into Hermione’s inner most thoughts, her musings, and her take on her passionate affair with some one she swore to hate. But what if that person changes? Could they put their relationship out in public? But then he became one of Them.
1. The Threat

**Becoming Hermione**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter and anything in it. The only things I take credit for are characters I may make up. Enjoy my new story! By the way, no Horcruxes in this story, he just wants to kill Voldemort. **

**Forever yours,**

**Dark Mark Inc.**

The words flowed onto the piece of parchment. It was a waterfall of thoughts,

pouring onto the paper. I can't help myself. Professor Binns had given us and

essay. An essay I am very fond of. It was about the history of magical literature,

and I was probably going to end up writing a short novel. _Speaking of literature, _

_Hermione…_ I chuckle. Madam Pince coughed. The kind of cough that could be

translated to, _Shut up, or I'll kick you out,_ quite easily. I look up, nod my head

and resume writing.

"Ha. I'm finally done." I mumble. Three hours later and I had just finished my

essay, even though it wasn't due for a month. _Harry and Ron will wonder where I've been. I better go find them. _ I gather up my essay, ink and quills, stuff them neatly in my bag, throw that over my shoulder and head on my way out. "Ouch! Watch where you're going!" Someone shouts from below me. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry! Let me help you up!" I apologize. I reach out my hand to help the person up, when I lay my eyes on my victims face. _Malfoy._

"Never mind, ferret." I brush past him and head towards the Great Hall. "Yeah, like I'd need the help of a mudblood like you." I heard The Ferret King say. I turn around. "No new comebacks? Shame. I guess you can't think of any with such a small brain." I smile sweetly and turn around and continue on my way. "You'll regret that, Granger." I keep on walking and simply say, "Will I?" I turn a corner and hear faintly behind me, "Yes."

I saunter into the Great Hall, probably looking very pleased with myself. I plop down across from Harry and Ron, set my bag down, and promptly begin to load my plate with food. 5 hours stuck in the library can make a girl starving. Ron stares at me and says, "And you think I eat too much!" I roll my eyes and reply haughtily, "I haven't had any food since breakfast, Ronald, and I've been in the library every chance I can get. And it paid off. I'm done a month before I need to be. You guys should really use your homework planners I gave you! You wouldn't have to work so hard at last minute if you did!" Harry and Ron looked at each other and rolled their eyes. I frowned. "I just don't understand why you don't do work when it's assigned." I say. "Because, that's not like us." Harry says back. I sigh, finish up my meal and head up to the Gryffindor Common Room with Harry and Ron beside me.

We were seated at our favourite chairs in the common room, and I was reading _Pride and Prejudice _when I remembered my conversation with Malfoy. "Oh, I had a little run in with Malfoy when I left the library today." I say nonchalantly. Ron turns scarlet and grabs his wand. "Hermione, if he hurt you I'll kill him, I swear." I put down my book and sigh. "Relax, Ronald. I'll tell you what happened."

"He said WHAT?" Ron shouted. We were alone, but I didn't want to wake anyone. "Shush, Ronald! You'll wake everyone up! Anyways, it's nothing to worry about. It's not like he was serious." I say, resuming reading _Pride and Prejudice_. "Nothing to worry about? Hermione this idiot threatened you for God's sake!" I purse my lips and reply, "Ronald, I am not a little girl anymore. I can take care of my self. If he causes trouble, I'll handle it. I'll ask for help if I need it." Ron shut his mouth, but he still looked furious. I shut my book. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'll go to the Head's dormitories," Ron opened his mouth. "Don't worry Ronald, just because Malfoy is there with me doesn't mean he'll try anything."

_Oh yes, did I forget to mention? I'm Head Girl. And guess who Head Boy is?_

_Malfoy._


	2. The Letter

A/N: I have no excuse for being such a bad author besides being in a musical. I am truly deeply sorry!!!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters!**

_Malfoy._ That's right. That conceited little _bitch. _I hated sharing the Head's Dormitories' with him, but

what a headmaster says you gotta do, you gotta do. I got up said goodnight to Ron (Harry was in bed)

and left the Gryffindor Common Room and went to the Head's Dorm. I said the password,

"Elderberries", and went inside to my room. I smiled at the coziness that comes to you when something

is familiar, like a comfortable bed, and feeling of being alone. I stripped to my underwear, and got in my

pajama pants and tank top. I got comfy in bed and finished Pride and Prejudice, I was about to sleep

when I

realized my mom's birthday was in two days. I immediately shot up and went to the wooden desk in my

room and got some quill, ink, and parchment. I wrote my mother her letter, but realized I had to send it

tonight to get it to her on time. _Great, I have to break the rule- wait a minute Hermione, you __prat_

_You're Head Girl, you dolt. Lie!! If someone catches you say you're patrolling the halls. Good plan! Let's _

_get__ out, go, mail it, and leave before Malfoy ever finds out you're not here. _ I just had to gently open my

door and tip-toe downstairs, and out the portrait door. Easy as pie. I opened the door as quiet as

possible and tip-toed downstairs with my wand in my pajama pants back pocket. I was on the 7th to last

step when I heard a noise from downstairs. I listened carefully to the sound. It sounded like-like

crying…. I whipped out my wand looked over the edge of the wall. I flattened myself out of sight.

_Oh my God. It's Malfoy._ _Malfoy is crying. Oh my God. __Ew__, that is just too weird. _I carefully tip-toed

Back to my room deciding that my mom's letter would just have to arrive a day late. I lay in bed

wondering,

_What in the world could cause a Malfoy to cry?_


	3. AN

A/N: I am soooooo sorry for the short chapter, but I am sooo super tired right now, and I want to read and sleep. The chapter, though very short, is very important, so don't be repelled by it! I will try to update sooner and write a longer chapter!


End file.
